Bakugan: DNA Transformation
by Captain Indecisive
Summary: Marucho's device goes wrong and the Marucho, Dan, and Shun transform. Will they be able to get back to normal, or will they be Bakugan forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Bakugan: Transformation Saga_

**This story takes place during the Mechtanium Surge saga. Most of the Bakugan, I made up.**

Bragneous use aqua shadow! Bragneous twirled around once and disappeared behind the other Bakugan in mid air. Now special ability, aqua swipes! Two long blades appeared on either side of the Bakugan's arm as it hit its opponent knocking it across the room.

"Now, Rockard use breakthrough!" screamed Mira. The bigger Bakugan charged at the smaller one as Marucho thought of his next move. "Marucho help!" cried Bragneous. "Water bomb surge!" I cried. The aqua Bakugan shot water rapidly at the bigger Bakugan knocking it down as it returned to its normal spherical form.

"Wow that was to close for come," said Bragneous panting. "I agree, good job though," I said. As we walked out of the training room someone stopped us. "Marucho, Wiseman is back and ready to fight," said Shun. "I already told Dan," he finished. "I'll be right there," I said. 

Dan's POV  
>"So Wiseman you ready to fight?" I asked preparing Drago. There was a silence since he didn't answer and I got angry. "Go Drago" I cried as Drago appeared. Flames engulfed the arena as Drago came out with a cry. "Go Greyloom!" said Wiseman. "Drago use flaming whirlpool!" I said fiercely.<p>

A giant whirlpool appeared above Drago's horn. The intensity of the fire caused smoke to swell up the sky. "Greyloom, use descend!" said Wiseman. Darkness covered Grayloom and only red eyes could be seen. There was a loud crackle and the large dog jumped into the air. "Now Drago," I said. The fiery whirlpool engulfed the dog as his it returned to its original form.

"Humph, you did better than I expected," said Wiseman as he evaporated. "_What is up with him?" I thought to myself. "_Dan are you OK?" asked Marucho rushing to my side. "I'm fine, it was just that Wise guy," I said. "It's Wiseman," said Marucho correcting me. "Whatever," I said.

"Are you finished with that machine?" I asked hurrying up the conversation. "Actually I was just putting my final touches to it," said Marucho a matter of factly. Marucho led us to the lab and to the machine he built.

This machine was supposed to help us track Wiseman by giving us abilities like our Bakugan, and now that it's finished we can do that. "With a little thing here, and right there," said Marucho working. "Got it!" he said. We all rushed to the machine as Marucho turned it on.

Five… four… three… two… one! The machine sent a ray onto all of us as the power started flowing. I felt a tingle sensation as I began to morph. "Marucho, what's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, there must have been some miscalculation," said Marucho with a scared look on his face. Even Shun looked scared, and that's saying something. Fiery wings appeared out of my back as my body morphed into a red and gold colored shape.

We were turning into Bakugan. A sudden pain pierced into all of us as we began to scream. Then I blacked out.

We all awoke around the same time. When I got up I heard a loud crash and I looked up. "Great I broke the tree," I said. "That's all your worried about?" asked Marucho. "We are Bakugan!" screamed Marucho. "Yes I see that," I said calmly. "Exactly!" yelled Marucho angrily. "We don't even know where we are!" Marucho added.

"Well it's your fault!" I said. "If it weren't for your crazy machine we might be normal now, right Shun?" I said. "Shun?" I called out. "Great, another thing to add to our list of disasters," said Marucho tiredly. "We have to find him," I said. We went into the forest and stopped by a nearby pond. I was a Bakugan around Drago's size. A golden and red color with wings that had fiery razors at the end.

Marucho was a turquoise color with blades on the back of his back and was as tall as Preyas. "Hey Marucho, what kind of Bakugan are we?" I asked. "I think that we're a new type, probably from our human DNA mixed with our Bakugan DNA," he replied. "Hey Marucho, don't you think we should come up with our own Bakugan name?" I ask

"It would probably help," he said thinking over the idea. "I'll be… Fleonor!" I said. "I'll be Aquason! Replied Marucho happily. We later decided to see what we could do before we got into anymore trouble. I could shoot flames out of the tips of my claws and my wings could blow down a building. Marucho could gather water and make a tsunami as well as create water out of thin air. 

As we kept practicing we kept worrying about Shun. "I hope he's OK," I said. "Me two," said Marucho studying his powers. "We have to find him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs about to run into the forest. "Dan, being reckless isn't going to help," said Marucho calmly.

As hard as it was to except, he was right. Shun wouldn't want one of his friends to get hurt because of him. Shun was the most capable to fight for himself out of all of us. I couldn't help but worry though.

"Can you fly yet?" asked Marucho waking me from my day dreaming. "I don't know," I said. I got a head start and began to run as I flapped my wings. I jumped into the air and fell with such a loud thud that all the birds in the forest scattered. "That's a no," I replied laughing. I began practicing and practicing until I got the hang of it. Than I went to the same place we landed and we began to make a fire. We then found to trees to rest under as we went to sleep.

Shun's POV

_Where am I? _Dan? Marucho? Hello anybody here? Wagh! _I think I bumped my head. I lifted my hand and looked at it. AAAAGGGHHH! I'm a Bakugan! OK, calm down Shun you probably just bumped your head a little too hard. In an hour you will wake up in your normal body._

_1 hour later…  
><em>

_AAAGGGHHH! OK Shun calm down you just need to find Dan and Marucho, maybe they know more about this. Look smoke that must be them. I took off running until I stopped to a sound of a Bakugan. "_Who are you?" asked the Bakugan examining me. "I'm umm… Helom," I replied. 

"I haven't seen you before, are you new, of course you are you look filthy?" asked the other Bakugan. "Might I ask who you are," I said snarling. I'm the one the, the only- "_Idiot" I murmured. "_What was that?" he asked. "Nothing," I replied quickly. As I was saying, I am Veolince. "Well I'll be on my way," I said beginning to walk but was blocked by Veolince. "If you're a true Bakugan you'll battle me," said Veolince. 

"Sure," I said worriedly. Well than let the battle- "Shu-!" screamed another Bakugan who I expected to be Dan but was cut off by Marucho. "Oh I see," he said. "Who are you?" asked Dan. He is such a horrible actor. If I survive this battle I'll have to give him lessons.

**TheGreatMockingjay: Thanks for reading please review, bye!**

**Shun: You really had to make me battle this dork?**

**TheGreatMockingjay: Shut it our else.**

**Shun: Our what?**

**TheGreatMockingjay: I'll tell him your address.**

**Shun: Try me  
><strong>

**TheGreatMockingjay: Hey he lives at-  
><strong>

**Shun: OK just stop!  
><strong>

**TheGreatMockingjay: I thought so.**

**Also I need a beta!**


	2. Liar,Liar Your on Fire!

_Bakugan: Transformation Saga_

**This story takes place during the Mechtanium Surge saga. Most of the Bakugan, I made up.**

**Liar, Liar Your on Fire  
><strong>

**Marcuho's POV**

_"I thank goodness I shut Dan up before he could say Shun," I thought. _"Who are you?" I asked with a wink to the bigger ventus Bakugan also known as Shun. "I'm new," said Shun winking back. "Am I interrupting something?' I asked looking at the two ventus Bakugan.

"Not at all," said Shun scowling at the other Bakugan. "In fact I was just about to leave," said Shun as he began walking towards us. The other Bakugan looked in awe at how the events had changed in just a second. We began walking along until we were sure that the other Bakugan couldn't here us. "Great job Dan, you all most blew our cover," I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't apart of your master plan," said Dan. "It doesn't take a genius to know what was going on," said Shun calmly. "Oh sure Mr. Calm would say that," said Dan angrily. "We could here you screaming all the way from where we were," said Dan as shun began to turn red.

"I did not!" yelled Shun as he began to fight Dan. "Stop this you guys," I said putting a small water barrier in front of them. Shun flew into the air with his ninja like grace while Dan used his gold wings to surface from the ground and into the air. Shun sent a windstorm that blew Dan back while I grabbed onto a nearby tree, almost taking out it's roots.

Dan used the wind to fly behind Shun and before he could react Dan sent fire onto Shun's wings. "Liar, liar you're on fire!" Dan chanted. I summoned the biggest tsunami I could knocking both Bakugan down and releasing smoke from Shun's burnt wing.

"Could you guys stop being so immature?" I asked exasperated from the energy I used. "He started it!" They both said in unison. "I expected this much from Dan-"Hey!" but not from you Shun," I said ashamed.

"You guys need to calm down so we can figure out where we are and how to get back to normal," I said. "So, does anyone have any ideas?" I asked looking at both of the Bakugan. "I do," said Shun with a gleam in his eye.

I didn't like that at all.

Shun's POV

My idea was great. We would search the area for anything suspicious. Use the things we found to help us build the same thing Marucho built but backwards. If we're lucky we'll get out of wherever we are and be back to normal.

Once I finished telling them I began to talk again. "I know it's a long shot but we have no other option," I said taking a deep breath from my speech. I'll survey the area and then report back anything suspicious," I explained. "Marucho, you can go under water and find any Bakugan that can help," I ordered. "Dan, you try to keep out of trouble," I said laughing.  
>"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Dan said sarcastically as he began to walk into the forest. After I had set out I had come across a group of Bakugan. Ventus, pyrus, aquas, haos, subterra, and a darkus. I slowed down and landed beginning to walk. "Someone's here," a voice yelled.<p>

"Show yourself Lexon!" Yelled another Bakugan. "I'm not Lexon!" I yelled back. "Well who are you, show yourself?" The mysterious voice spoke. "I'm Helom," I spoke showing my self to the group. The pyrus was a bright red serpent with fangs glistening with fire, the aquas was a blue and green color similar to Marucho, with a body that looked like a mix between a preyas and an elfin. The subterra was a light sandy brown, he was as big as magma wilda, and had a giant stone sword on its back.

The ventus had large green wings tucked in with blue eyes and had the face of a eagle. Under its broad wings was a selection of kunai and shuriken. The last one, darkus, was a dragon with four wings and a head with a thousand eyes.

"What do you want?" the serpent asked. "I was lost and was wondering around," I said mad libbing it. "What happened to your wing," the aquas pointed out. I cursed Dan silently then answered. "I got into a fight with another Bakugan," I lied. The serpent slithered towards me than spoke "You lie,". _What is it with these pyrus Bakugan, are they lie detectors? _They came to me and began to attack.

I jumped into the air as did the other ventus. "Windswept!" yelled the Bakugan as wind began to knock me back. "Tornado drill!" I yelled back as a tornado engulfed me and I hit the opponent knocking him unconscious. Next was the subterra. "Stone shredder storm," He called as stones began to hit me. I dove to the ground just as soon as the stones were about to take me out. "Vicious wind whistle!" I yelled as a piercing sound came knocking the opponent down and twitching.

I flinched at the sight and prepared for the next battle.

Hope you guys like the second chapter, also I'll be putting a poll up for your favorite Bakugan type.

**Shun: Thank god that's over!**

**TheGreatMockingjay: Oh shut it samurai!**

**Shun: its ninja!**

**TheGreatMockingjay: Whatever!**

**Dan: How come I don't get to be in these?**

**TheGreatMockingjay: Because I let you set Shun on fire.**

**Dan: Good point.**

**Shun: You let him? Why I odda!**

**Marucho: Calm down you guys!**

**TheGreatMockingjay: How did you even get in here!**

**Marucho: You left the door unlocked!**

**Excuse me while I go handle these guys.  
><strong>

**Also the reviews for an update are. Drum roll please! 10! **


End file.
